Kiss the girl
by HisDarkGoddess
Summary: Ino and Shikamaru have been best friends for as long as they can remember. so its only natural they fall in love... right?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one.**

**Kiss the girl**

**A/n: Okay so its been a while… sue me. A lot has been going on. But im back now. I don't know if I am going to continue my other stories. Its not definite yet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did I would be one lucky bitch. Lmao. :P**

* * *

"She is a bitch… a complete bitch. I cant believe I ever thought she was my friend" it's a cold Saturday morning and the members of team ten are sitting around the hokage's monument. Ino is laying against Shikamaru's shoulder as she lets out her emotions.

She had finally reached the last straw with Sakura. Years ago they had decided that Sasuke wasn't going to come between their friendship anymore. And then in a single moment that bitch ruins it.

Shikamaru Sighs and rocks Ino gently "You are to good for a friend like that Ino. Yea granted you can be a bitch sometimes to… But I guess im use to it. Ive always been here for you and I always will"

There is a rumble of a chip back to the left and they both look over at Choji. "Im here to Ino. As long as you don't take my chips."

Ino smiles slightly "I don't want you chips Choji. I want my best friend back. The one who wont push me away for an asshole that doesn't even want anything to do with her because he is to busy being up Naruto's ass… I don't understand how she is the only one who doesn't see it. My dads a homophonic but he still sees it and he's some what ok with it. As long as he doesn't see it."

Shikamaru chuckles lightly causing Ino to look up at him. Her beautiful blue eyes shining with unshed tears. He bites his lip and looks away from her, feeling as if his heart was going to rip out of his chest.

Choji smiles as he see's the reaction his best friend has to Ino. Standing up and grabs his empty chip back. "Hey guys im going to head home before my mom starts to worry plus I need some chips."

Ino and Shikamaru look up at him in surprise. "What? Choji I thought we were all camping out here for the night."

Choji shrugged. "I forgot that there was something I needed to do for my mom and stuff. Sorry guys you can get along just fine with out me."

Shikamaru realized what Choji was doing and narrowed his eyes. "Choji what are you doing…"

"I already told you what I was doing, im sorry but I have to go."

Shikamaru shifts Ino slightly and stands up. Pulling Choji to the side and crosses his arms over his chest. "What the hell Choji."

"Shikamaru just go for it. She likes you. And why shouldn't she. You're her best friend its natural for her to fall in love with you and you with her. And don't say your not in love with her I can see it. So can the rest of the village. Why do you think no one has asked out ion lately. They think you guys are together. And why wouldn't they think it. You guys argue and banter back and forth. You always take care of her. She is your perfect match. Just don't let her go like I did," With that said Choji vanished leaving Shikamaru standing there with his mouth hanging open.

Suddenly a small hand lands on his shoulder. "Is he ok? He seemed kinda upset."

Shikamaru turned around and looked at Ino. "Yea he is fine I think. Umm Ino can we talk?"

Ino tilts her head to the side and nods. "Yea. Sure what is it?"

He looks down at the ground. "Ino I think im in love with you. I have been for years. You're my best friend… the only one I have ever wanted to spent my life with."

Ino's eyes widen and she smiles. "Really? Wow."

He nods his head and looks up at her slowly. "Yea. Im sorry if its sudden but I couldn't hold it anymore. Ive been hiding it for to long. Even Choji thinks I should have told you sooner but I didn't know how. I was scared that you were still waiting on Sasuke."

Ino clapped her hand over his mouth. Moving it slowly she murmurs. "Just shut up and kiss me shikamaru."

"Troublesome women." He smirks and kisses the palm of her hand before wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her body against his. Placing his lips against her forehead and exhaled softly. "Your beautiful. Do you know that?"

She blushes and wraps her arms around his neck. "Shikamaru do you realize that I have been in love with you since I was 14. Ive also known that you have thought I was beautiful. Its apparent by the way you look at me when you don't think Im looking."

He sighs softly and pulls her chin up so he is looking into her eyes. "I was a fool to ever think that I didn't stand a chance with you."

She nods her head. "Yes you were. For a genius your kinda slow."

He narrows his eyes playful and presses his lip against hers. He knew he surprised her by the soft gasp she made. Using that gasp to his advantage he slips his tongue over her lower lip. Teasing her slightly. Coaxing her to run her tongue over his.

Ino tentivly runs her tongue along Shikamaru's. Truth to be told this was her first kiss. And it was amazing. He was so gentle and sweet. Not going to fast. He seemed to be enjoying it as well.

Running his hands soothing over her sides her slowly lets go of her lips. Resting his head against her forehead he smiles. "For something that to so long to get the guts to do it was so not troublesome."

Ino snorts and smacks him playfully. "Hush it."

Choji looked at his friends from his hiding spot in the trees. Looking to his left he looked at Sakura who smiles. "Good job Choji. Now that she is distracted it will be easier for my plan to progress."

Closing his eyes he whispers. "God im in so much trouble. Im sorry guys."

**End Chapter.**

************************************************************************** Ok I know it was short sweet and to the point but it hit me like a ton of bricks and I swear I will actually finish this one. I got the inspiration from my fiancée. We have been best friends our whole life and at some point we feel in love but we didn't know if we wanted to risk our friendship. Lets just say we did and it was the greatest thing I have done in my life. Please read and review. ****J**

**Ino: Why does he always call me troublesome. Im not that bad?**

**Shikamaru: it's a term of endearment. *wraps his arms around her."**

**Shy-Shy: ok guys chapter is up for now stop with the love. Its gagging me.**

**Ino: you would be the same if Ishy was here.**

**Shy-Shy: true. Lol but yea. Ending story now!!! Please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ino awoke with a smile on her face as she felt Shikamaru's chakra signal coming towards her house. In the past year her love for her boyfriend has grown so much stronger then she ever thought possible. He meant everything to her. If you would have told her a year ago that she would be in love she would have laughed in your face. She stands up and brushes her long blonde hair out of her face. Shika liked it long even though it bugged the shit out of her she kept it that way.

Shikamaru knocked on the door of his girlfriend's parent's house. As usual it was Inochi that answered the door a scowl on his face but as soon as he saw Shikamaru he smiled. "Hello my dear boy. I was wondering why I felt Ino up and about so early. She must have felt you getting closer."

Ino ran down the steps still in pjs hoping to get to the door before her father did. She sighed. "Daddy… let Shikamaru come in… your making him uncomfortable."

Shikamaru smiled up at Ino, "Hello beautiful."

Without farther ado Ino ran down the steps and jumped into her boyfriends arms. "Shika!!!!"

"It's been a while."

She pulled back a little and kissed his cheeks. "How was your mission? Are you hurt? Did you talk to the hokage?"

Shikamaru chuckles and sits Ino on her feet. "No not yet. I came to see you first. I had to. I missed you so much."

Ino smiled and kisses his lips softly. "I missed you to but you need to go see the hokage so you don't get into trouble."

Shikamaru pursed his lips and set her on her feet. "Okay but get dressed. It's been a year today. We are going out to do something special."

She nods her head. "Okay. Ill be ready in a half an hour."

He walks out of the house after kissing her again.

Running up the steps Ino starts to get dressed.

Shikamaru slipped Into Ino's bedroom so he wouldn't have to deal with her father again. She was lying on her bed with a towel wrapped around her. Her chest moving up and down slowly signaling that she was asleep. Lying down beside her he wrapped her arms around her tightly. Inhaling softly he drifted off.

Ino awoke with a start and begun to panic. Shikamaru would be there at any second and she still wasn't ready. He got so annoyed when she took forever to get ready. Feeling arms around her she rolls over only to realize it was Shikamaru fast asleep. She giggles and kisses his cheek softly. "Shika… Shika wakey wakey."

Shikamaru opened his eyes slowly and looked into the beautiful eyes of his girlfriend. "Hey baby."

She kisses his lips softly. "I thought we were doing something special."

He chuckles softly "This is special but yea we are. Get up and get dressed before choji gets tired of waiting for us to show up."

She looks at him utterly confused. "Why is choji waiting for us?"

He shrugged. "Surprise."

She frowns and stands up. Fixing her towel she walks into her closet. A few minutes later she walks out wearing a pair of black jeans and a purple top. Her hair pulled into a sloppy high ponytail, no makeup like Shika liked. He sits up when she walks out of the closet. "Beautiful."

She rolled her eyes. "Get up lazy ass."

He sits up. "Troublesome."

Narrowing her eyes she jumps out her window. "Let's go!"

He jumps out the window after he and grabs her around the waist. They walked in silence for a little while both of them staring up at the clouds. "Ino??"

She looks at Shikamaru in surprise. Usually it's her that breaks the silence. "Yea?"

"Will you marry me??"

Ino stops walking and stares at him with her mouth open. "Are you serious?!"

He nods and drops down on one knee. Taking her hand in his. He slips a diamond ring onto her finger. Tears come to her eyes as he stands back up. "I have loved you my whole life Ino. I can't imagine where I would be if I didn't have you by my side."

She smiles and kisses him. "God I love you to Shikamaru! I can't believe you wanna marry me. We fight all the time and you always seem so annoyed with me."

He chuckles "Yea I know but Ino that's part of the reason I love you. Even though we fight I can't help it. You complete me. And every way. After asuma died I never thought I would see you smile again and that depressed me… you see me and him use to talk about me and you all the time. He knew we were perfect for each other. It took me until he died to realize it and for that I'm sorry but nothing can ever take away what I feel for you."

Wrapping her arms around his neck she smiles ear to ear. "I will marry you Shikamaru, and I will enjoy every minute of it."

He smiles and lifts her up off the ground. "Good. Now I can take you to the other part of the surprise."

She looks at him in confusion. "What?"

He puts her down. "Come on. You'll see soon enough."

They stared to walk again. After awhile they came up to choji who was standing beside a clearing. "Took you long enough jeez."

Shikamaru shrugged "Sorry."

Wrapping his arms around her he covers her eyes. "No peeking love."

Ino growls softly and walks forward.

Uncovering her eyes Shikamaru kisses her cheek. "Look."

In front of them stood a beautiful cottage with flowers all around. The windows where trimmed in purple. Out to the side there was a training ground and to the other side a garden. Tears came to Ino's eyes. "Shika what is this?"

He bites his lip. "Welcome home baby."

She spun around and kisses him deeply. "What about my dad?"

"He already said yes. Just as long as you come visit often?" came a tearful reply.

Ino looked over Shika's shoulder to see her father. "Oh daddy, thank you."

"Your welcome baby. Shikamaru you better take care of her boy… she is my everything you better treat her as if she is your everything."

Shikamaru looks at him with tears also in his eyes. "Don't worry Mr. Yamanaka. I love your daughter more than life itself. I would never do anything to hurt her. I promise."

Choji looks into the shadows to see Sakura standing there her arms crossed a scowl on her face. Once again her plans where foiled. She wasn't going to be very happy with him. Shaking his head he disappeared after her.

**A/n: Well well… what is Sakura up to and what is Choji's part in it? Well we will soon find out. The little part with Shikamaru asking Ino to marry him always gets me. That is the same random ass way my boyfriend asked me. I used his exact words in his explanation also. Look for the next chapter I will update soon.**

**Ino: Awwwweeee!!!!!**

**Shikamaru: Owwww!!!!**

**Shy-Shy: ummm?**

**Ishy:Random ass way? I thought you liked my randomness?**

**Shy-Shy: I do baby. Just making a comment relax…**

**Ishy: ur lucky I love you…**

**Shy-Shy: I KNOW!!!!**

**Keep reading guys!!! Until next time!!!!**

**All: Bye!!!!!**


End file.
